


Easier To Run

by Bulletproof_BoyScouts



Series: Burn Your Kingdom Down [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, somewhat inspired by the monster mv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_BoyScouts/pseuds/Bulletproof_BoyScouts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can it be so easy to fall in love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easier To Run

Finally, after a whole day of fake smiles and just too loud laughter, Baekhyun was alone.

The first thing he did was take off his shoes and slump down onto the chair in the corner of the room. It was almost too much to bring a hand up to rub at his eyes, but he managed it, watching swirls of light behind his eyelids when he pressed too hard. For a moment he considered giving up and just leaving.

Baekhyun let his hand fall from his face when he heard the door open some minutes later. He immediately plastered a smile back on when he saw who it was.

“Hey,” he called, drawing their attention to the corner before he stood up.

“What’s up? You looked tired earlier,” the intruder asked, reaching out to rest their hands on Baekhyun’s hips when he was close enough.

“I’m fine, Yeol,” Baekhyun replied, leaning his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder. It was easier with Chanyeol.

“Do you want to go to bed early tonight? I asked Suho earlier and he said he didn’t mind.”

He didn’t have to try so hard.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun sighed, readjusting himself when he brought his hands up around Chanyeol’s back. He didn’t look up when he felt Chanyeol tilt his head down, just closed his eyes.

“Come on,” Chanyeol said after a while, probably just as tired as Baekhyun felt.

Chanyeol drew back from Baekhyun and Baekhyun’s arms dropped, however Chanyeol caught one of Baekhyun's hands in his own, leading him over to the bed. The covers were a familiar sight, which comforted Baekhyun somewhat; black and white like much of the other furniture in the room. The bed had been made since Baekhyun had left early that morning, needing some time before everyone else got up to compose himself for the day. It wasn’t easy pretending to care, especially when he was trying his best not to become attached.

A few drowsy minutes later Baekhyun was curled up next to Chanyeol in bed, leeching his warmth because, no matter how much he complained, no one would turn up the heating ( _I thought they were supposed to be a stupidly wealthy crime organisation. Why can’t they just turn up the heating?_ Baekhyun had thought bitterly). There was a lull in the atmosphere where neither of them spoke, only their gentle breathing audible through the room. Baekhyun started letting his eyes drift closed. This was just what he needed after a day of acting, of fooling. He revelled in the simplicity of laying with Chanyeol and forgetting everything that was going on. He didn’t have to pretend too hard around him after all.

Chanyeol suddenly shifted, stroking his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair. He treated Baekhyun like he was a porcelain doll, so very fragile – in a way he was – and pretty. He told Baekhyun that he was pretty too much, Baekhyun thought, it would be difficult to forget when he left. He didn’t want to think about that though.

“I love you,” Chanyeol said, twisting a lock of hair around his fingers.

Baekhyun’s fingers balled up into a fist because, no matter what, that was the best and worst thing Chanyeol could say.

“I love you too.”

He really wasn’t lying.

**Author's Note:**

> Second installment, more possibly on the way if my inspiration keeps up long enough :) (when will i get the inspiration to stop naming stuff after linkin park songs, who knows?)


End file.
